Battery Low
Battery Low is a 2011 horror film directed by James Burnell. It stars Liam Kimber as Ben Williams. The film was shot from a camera perspective of main character Ben Williams with Ben filming the haunted hotel through the eyes of a camera. The film was met with positive reviews from critics. It was made by Multi Clip Productions and AlmostFunnyStudios. Plot Ben Williams is a local teenager who has undertaken the task of proving the house where Jessica Philips died is not haunted. Ben uses his digital video camera to record the activities around the house. He is accompanied by his dog named Max. For the first couple of days the hotel seems dull. Ben is soon greeted by his friend Mark Bishop who is freaked out that Ben would even try to prove the hotel's dullness. While looking back at footage recorded on the camera, Mark points something out to Ben. In the video Ben is seen talking to the camera in the bathroom. Mark points out a dark figure loaming in the back room behind Ben. Ben dismisses it as a curtain but upon checking they see that nothing is there. Freaked out, Mark leaves the hotel and Ben to fend for himself. After some days Ben wakes up in the middle of the night and sees a blank horrific figure behind him on the camera. The next couple of days and Max has gone missing. Ben is by himself and confesses to the camera he doesn't know where Max is. After more days Ben starts to go mad as he lost his dog. He begins waking up in the middle of the night and scribbling images into his notepad. Mark comes back to check up on him and discovers the horrific pictures that Ben has been drawing. Upon asking where Max is, Ben replies to Mark saying "Max, what the hell is that?" Mark leaves his friend again. Ben talks to his camera about his drawing and that something is in the house, or rather someone, the haunting dead of Jessica Philips. Days go by and Ben, now even more insane, gets ready for the spiritual arrival of Jessica. The lights go dark and she arrives at the bedroom door. As she moves away Ben walks in her direction as the camera stays in his room. Hour pass with no sign of Ben and eventually he walks back slowly into his room. The camera then shows him wrapping a towel and hanging himself. The next morning Mark arrives once more to get Ben the hell out of there. Upon discovering his dead body, Mark flees the scene as police sirens are heard. An after sequence talks about the mysterious entity that was behind Ben in the bathroom and whether or not something or someone was there. Max was revealed to be found in local bushland with severe burns and disformaty. Mark is confirmed to be a suspect in Ben's death and an autospy shows that Ben Williams was dead before the time of the hanging. A final shot shows Jessica Philips reaching her arm out from under the bed. Cast *Liam Kimber as Ben Williams. *James Burnell as Mark Bishop *Max Burnell as Max Production Production on Battery Low began around September 2011. James Burnell confirmed on his original channel that Battery Low was in the works and that Liam Kimber would be helping with production. Burnell and Kimber plotted an entire story as to what would happen with Ben Williams. The scenes were then improvised and based off plots written by the two friends. Filming ran for two days and was completed late on the second day. Reception Battery Low was met with positive reviews and was considered as Burnell and Kimber's best point in their acting careers. Daniel Isaac was screened an early view if the film. "I watched it at night and it, I've got to admit, scared the shit out of me!" Isaac went on to say that Liam's performance as Ben Williams was one of the best performances he had ever seen on the net. Rhain C commented "Acting was amazing, story was brilliant and fucking scared the shit out of me, and, well, I loved it!!" The positive reception ushered Burnell and Kimber to produce a second horror film, Mass Asphyxia, which is due for release later in 2012. Home Media Battery Low was released onto DVD in December 2011. The special features included the official trailer of the film.